Tutor
by Mcalia Shone
Summary: Jadin fails his test and DR Crawler singed Zane to tutor him  sorry no good at summary's  dont like yaoi dont read
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Story I do not own anything. I hope you enjoy

**Intro: **DR Crowler had announced that the test they were about to take would decide who would be tutored for the rest of the year. Students that pass the test and decide if they want to tutor, the students who don't pass and who they would like to tutor.

**Chapter 1**

In the cafeteria everyone was talking about how they think they did in the test some of the more confident students were talking about tutoring and who they were tutoring.

"Jay who do you think you did in Crawler's test, Ja,** JADIN**" Syrus shouted trying to get his attention.

"Sorry Sy, what were you saying" Jadin replied scratching the back of his head with his goofy smile.

"I was saying Jay, how well you think you did in Crawler's test" Sy repeated his question with a small smile.

"Sy you know I have never passed a test once, so do you really think that I need to think on how well I did" he said before he began stuffing his face.

"You have a point there, Jay" Sy said smiling

The others joined them at their usual table as Syrus asked the others the same question, every one else were confident that the passed except for Chumlee

"Well it isn't hart to tell Jadin will not passed the test" Bastion said

"That's true" Atticus agreed. "It is Jadin Yuki we are talking about, he has never passed a test once in his life" Atticus continued

"That explains why he is a slacker then" Chazz said

"Plus all that is on Jadin's mind is duals and food" Alexis said ignoring Chazz,

"And sleeping" Jadin added, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Come on Crowler wants everyone on the hall. The results are in from the test so hurry up" another Slifer student called said they ran past them.

R&R please be absolutely truthful, so I can do better.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hall everyone was gathered in the hall awaiting the results, the atmosphere was thick with worry and anxiety, almost everyone was prisoner to the atmosphere, only four were unaffected, Jaden, Chazz, Atticus and Zane. The room was filled with murmuring as seconds turned into minutes went by, DR Crawler walked in and the room instantly fell silent as they watched Crawler set up a projector and then begin to speak.

"now, the results of the test are in, now I am honoured to say that all Obelisk blue dorm students past as did one of the Ra yellow students, passed, unsurprisingly the Slifer red dorm students didn't apart from one of you" a proud town mad its self-known as Crowler announced that all the Obelisk students past and annoyance laced in his voice when saying all but one Slifer reds didn't pass

"now the only Ra yellow student that passed was Bastion Misawa and from the Slifer red dorm Chazz Princeton the rest of the Ra yellow and Slifer Red dorms shall be resaving tutoring, the rest of you who are planning go tutoring then see me in my office and tell me who you are tutoring before the end of the day" and with that said DR Crawler left the hall and then cheering followed by many students leaving in the same direction Crowler had left. Jadin and Syrus left the hall and headed to their dorm to get some rest.

…. XD….Seen Change…XD…

DR Crowler had students coming and going ever since he had announced the results of the test problem was a few people wanted to tutor _Jadin Yuki_ just because he has a good dualist it looks like he was going to have to pull names out of a hat.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

The door opened and Zane entered DR Crawler's office and sat down opposite Crowler.

"DR Crawler I want to tutor Jaden Yuki" the look on his face told Crawler that he was not leaving the office until he got what he asked for.

"Mr Truesdale that might be a little difficult to arrange, you see there is more than you that wants to tutor him"

"Forget about the others, I am the top student in this school that would mean I am the best choice for Jaden, would I not." the anger shown on Zane face had DR Crawler biting his hankie in fear.

"….m...Mr Truesdale, I…I'm sure y...you would b...Be the b...Best choice….." before Crawler could finish he was interrupted

"then its settled, you can tell Jaden to come to my room at 8pm, that's when his tutoring will begin." not giving Crawler a chance to argue he left extremely satisfied with his work and went straight back to his dorm.

…. XD….Seen Change…XD…

DR Crawler was pacing back and forth outside of Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry room unable to decide how to tell Jadin who his tutor is, let alone get him there by 8pm.

Inside the room Jadin and Syrus were standing in the middle of the room looking at the door in confusion, watching a shadowy figure pacing on the other side of the door, Jaden's curiosity got the better of him and went to the door and opened it only to come to a standstill, he had come face to face with Crawler.

"Ahhh, D…DR Crawler, why are you hear" Jaden was the first to break the silence.

"Jaden Yuki, about your tutor, it is Zane Truesdale, and you have to be at his dorm room by 8pm or he will have to think of the suitable punishment for you" Crawler said as calmly and strictly as he could not letting the usual immature beaver towards learning Jaden usually has shown, he was soon shocked beyond belief, Jaden was happy, Jaden began gathering all the things he would need and then sat in front of the alarm clock waiting for the perfect time to leave the dorm and head for Zane's dorm, so DR Crawler left not wanting the situation to turn.

After Crawler left Syrus began to panic, he knew what his brother was like, hell he even told Syrus what he was like, and lately Zane had his site set on someone he would not tell Syrus who it was, normally he would but this time all he said was that the person he likes was most likely not going to pass and he would do anything in his power to make sure he and he alone would be the one to help them pass there tests from then on and do a lot more, Syrus had come to the conclusion that it was one of his friends but didn't know which one he could rule out Bastion because he would pass no matter what, and that left Jaden, Chumlee, Blare and Chazz(if he counted Chazz as a friend). He could also rule out Blare, since Zane had told him it was a male. Now Syrus' older brother is after his best friend.

"_Should I try to stop Jaden from going, no, I don't want to be the reason to why my brother punishes him, maybe I could hit towards, Jaden, that he should be really careful around my brother"._ Syrus thought

"Jaden, when you go to your tutoring lesson, will you be really careful, I mean don't be too trusting around Zane" Syrus' voice was full of worry and concern for his friend

"Hey, Sy, I don't need to be careful, Zane's your brother, if it was anyone else than yes I would be careful, but it's not, I can trust Zane he's you bro, well I'll be off now see you later Sy" before Syrus could say or do anything he was gone.

R&R. well readers this is the second chapter, hope you liked it, please R&R, you know it will help me do better, XD.

A/N I welcome all criticism you might have and flames are welcome with open arms. Be completely honest. And sorry it took so long to update.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden arrived at Zane's dorm room, and knocked on the door, waiting for Zane to answer the door. Zane opened the door and smiled at Jaden, who smiled back.

"come in, Jaden," Zane said as he opened the door feather and moved out of the way so that Jaden could enter, Jaden entered the room, Jaden looked around it was a lot better than the Ra Yellow dorms, there was a large double bed with a night stand on each side, both had a small lamp on top of them, on the right night stand there was a dual deck case on it, that Jaden guest was the side Zane slept on. Also in the room was a large 3 seated sofa facing a flat screen TV and between the two was a long coffee table that had a glass bowel that had a set a keys and phone. A mini kitchen was at the fare end of the room adjacent to the dorm room door, opposite from the bed was another door that led to what Jaden guest to be an adjoining bathroom.

"I take it that you like the room then, Jaden" Zane said as he gestured Jaden to follow him and sit on the sofa, which Jaden did.

"Yes, I knew it would be a better than the Ra Yellow dorm rooms, but this is way better" Jaden said smiling at Zane

Zane was suddenly possessive and a little angry as to why Jaden was in a Ra Yellow room, but kept it from showing on his face.

"You have seen the Ra Dorm, what did you think of it" Zane said as an attempt to get an answer as to why Jaden would be in the Ra dorm.

"Yehh, its better than the red dorm, Sy and I went there to help Bastion paint over all of the equations he had on the walls, and as a thanks for helping him he treated Sy and I to a meal in the Ra dining hall" Jaden said as he continued to smiled at Zane.

"Well that was kind of you" Zane said smiling at Jaden, glad that Jaden was only there to lend a hand to a friend. "now Jaden, about your Tutoring lessons, I was thinking every day for 3 hours after school at 4 o'clock that way I can help you with catch up in class, and with any homework that you need help with, how does that sound" Zane said as he looked in to Jaden's brown eyes hoping that Jaden would be ok with the idea.

"Sure, but I wouldn't want to be an in inconvenience to you" Jaden said with a little sadness.

"Jaden, you would never be an inconvenience to me, never" Zane said as he placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, Jaden smiled at Zane. "But for tonight how about we get to know each other better?" Zane said as he smiled at Jaden whose smile seemed to brighten up.

"Sure" Jaden chirped

"So have you gone out with anyone" Zane asked.

"I haven't, have you?" Jaden said as his checks turned a dusty pink.

"Yes, once, but it didn't last long maybe about 2-3 hours" Zane said as he looked at Jaden loving the dusty pink that appeared on the younger's face. "Have you ever asked out anyone or been asked out?"

"I haven't asked anyone out before, but 2 years ago I was asked out by a friend who lived down the street from me, she was nice, but I didn't like her in that way, I told her that and we're still best friends and we still hang out now and then, and a few other people asked me out as well but I told them the same thing." Jaden said with a thoughtful expiration "how about you?" questioned Jaden

"Well I haven't asked anyone out, but lots of people ask me out all the time, and even if I tell them that I don't feel the same they still ask me out a few weeks later" Zane said with an amused yet irritated tone, as he smiled at Jaden.

"How many people ask you out in one week?" Jaden asked

"about 19 in total, 12 girls and 7 boys, since I like both boys and girls it that way" Zane said, as he said this he watched Jaden's reaction closely, Jaden seemed happy and unfazed that Zane liked boys as well as girls, witch pleased him.

"Wow, so in a month that like 30 roughly, maybe more" Jaden said with a thought full look, then smile at Zane again.

"Yehh, roughly that, but it kind of gets annoying, especially if you tell them that you're in love with someone else, they seem to try twice as hard to get me to date them" Zane said with a smile as he lightly shook his head.

"Can I ask who it is?" Jaden asked tilting his head slightly as he looked at Zane, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Yehh, but I can't tell you the name" Zane said as he smiled sadly at Jaden.

"Is it someone I know? Is that why you can't say?" Jaden said eyes full of understanding.

"Yehh, that's why" Zane said with another sad smile, but with a less sadness than before.

"Ok, can I ask one more question and then I won't say anymore on this topic?" Jaden said, with puppy dog eyes, hoping Zane would let him.

"_Those eyes are so cute, how can anyone say no to him when he looks at them like that." _Zane thought as he looked into Jaden's puppy dog eyes. "Yes, you can ask one more question" Zane smiled, Jaden eyes changed from Puppy dog, to sparkling in a blink of an eye, as he to smile at Zane.

"Is it one of the boys, or girls I know" Jaden said as he hope that Zane would be ok with him asking that question

Zane smiled at Jaden "one of the boys you know" Jaden smiled and nodded his head as he went through all of the boys that it could possibly be. _" well it can't be Sy because he's Zane's brother, Bastion, well it could be but I don't think it could be him, then there's Chummily but he doesn't seem to be Zane's type at all, Chazz, Chazz was Chazz, he popular, rich, bad attitude, great dullest, he might be Zane's type, but I don't even know Zane's type, so I could be all wrong, the only one I'm sure about is Sy, but I could be wrong about that._

_Kyoo_

_Kribo, I don't know who it could be_

_Kyo_

_Me, no, I wish, but Zane won't be interested in me, I guess I'll have to wait to see if he decides to tell me which one it is, or when he asks that person out_

_Kyooo…." _Jaden continued his conversation in his head with Kribo, and Zane sat happily watching the expirations that crossed Jaden's face as he thought, every once in a while he would wrinkle his nose up in a really cute way, and Zane was happy to just sit there and watch each cute excretion on his face go by, all but one expiration made Zane happy, was when Jaden's expiration showed on of sadness, yet longing, it hurt Zane to see it on the younger's face.

"Jaden" Zane said bringing the younger out of his inner musings.

"…yes, umm…" Jaden looked so guilty, Zane thought it was cute in a way, like he had been sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar and been caught, but tried denying it.

"Jaden, I'll tell you who it is" Zane said as he looked the younger in the eyes, Jaden's eyes seemed to shine with excitement and curiosity, as he began to lean in slightly, waiting to be told who it was.

"Jaden, the one I am in love with is….."

R&R, sorry I took so long to write, and sorry about leaving you there in the story, but there will be more in the next chapter.

Tell me what you thought, good, ok, bad, really bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane Truesdale was in class, he was pissed to say the least, but not many could tell Atticus, Syrus and Jaden could and this worried Syrus and Jaden.

"Zane are you still angry at me for last night, I didn't mean to, I didn't know Jaden was with you, come on I said I was sorry didn't I" Atticus said as he placed a hand on Zane's shoulder witch he swiftly removed once receiving a cold, hard glare from Zane.

"What do you think, I was about to tell Jaden how I felt, when you burst in." Zane said his voice dripping with venom. As he glared at his best friend.

"I know that NOW, that's why I want to make up for my interruption." Atticus said smiling

"How" Zane asked looking at Atticus

"We will invite Jaden and Syrus to stay for a couple of nights and then go to the main land for the festival this weekend" Atticus explained

"And in order to do that, we need DR Crawlers permission, and that answer would be no, Crawler doesn't like the Slifers, and you know that." Zane said looking away from Atticus and down at Jaden.

"Yehh, I know that, so you should ask him, I mean, you should be able to get him to agree" Atticus said looking to the front of the class.

"And if he still says no? What then" Zane asked still looking at Jaden.

"well, you could do what you did to make Crawler agree to let you Tutor Jaden, after there was a long list of people who wanted to as well" Atticus said looking at Zane again.

"Alright, I'll ask him after class' end, before I head back to my dorm to get things ready for Jaden's tutoring" Zane said before tearing his gaze away from Jaden and back to the front of the class where Crawler was writing on the board and began to take notes for the class.

XxxX

Zane packed his things away and left the room and headed for crawlers office.

Knock, Knock

After waiting for permission to enter the room Zane walked in, taking a seat opposite Crawler.

"DR Crawler I need to speak with you." Zane said as he looked into Crawlers eyes to let him know this was serious talk.

XxxX

Jaden and the others made their way to the Slifer dorm cafeteria, talking and laughing, as the dorm came into view Jaden turned and walked backwards so he could face his friends.

"I'll meet you gays in the cafeteria I have to get some things from my dorm first, K" Jaden said as he continued to walk backwards.

"Jaden be careful, walk properly" Syrus scolded his friend who just laughed and rubbed the back of his head saying don't worry, and continuing to walk backwards.

"Jaden do you want us to come with you?" Alexis asked

"Not that's fine I'll go alone I'm just getting a few things for Tutoring, that's all" Jaden replied

"Jaden, who is your tutor?" Bastion asked as he looked at the brunette walking backwards

"Zane" Jaden replied happily

"Really, so what time is your lesion with Zane, do you want me to walk with back to the blue dorms?" Alexis asked Jaden, hopping the Brunette would say yes so she could see Zane.

"Thanks Alexis, but I'll be fine, and I don't have that long before I have to go anyway" Jaden said as he turned around and started walking normally, Alexis stared at Jaden, hurt and anger building up in her.

They made it back to the dorm and Jaden went to his room as the others went to the Cafeteria, professor Banner was in the kitchen cooking fried shrimp for Jaden before he went to his Tutor session, DR Crawler had informed him of the arrangements that Zane had set up meaning Jaden would be at his Tutoring Lesion when the rest of the dorm was having dinner, Professor Banner looked out of the kitchen When he heard people coming into the cafeteria, He saw Syrus and his friends but not Jaden.

"Syrus, where is Jaden?" Banner asked looking around just in case he missed Jaden.

"He'll be down soon; He is just getting a few things from upstairs." Syrus explained as he took a seat with the others.

"Ahhh, that's good I better start dishing up his dinner." Banner said going back into the kitchen.

"His Dinner?" Syrus called his question so that Professor Banner could hear.

"Yes DR Crawler has informed me of Jaden's Tutoring lessons and as it turns out Jaden won't be here for dinner, so I'm making his for him now and I'll leave a snack for him in your dorm for when he comes back." Banner explained.

The door opened and Jaden walked in and took a seat next to bastion in front of Chazz.

"Is that him" Banner Called

"Yes" Syrus replied, Jaden looked at Sy in confusion, and Bastion explained it to him in a short version as Banner brought out the food for Jaden, Jaden thanked Banner and eat the food fast, once he had finished he took his plate to the Kitchen thanking Banner once more before walking out.

"Ok bye guys, I got to run or I'll be late" Jaden said walking to the door

"Jaden, I'll walk with you since were both going in the same direction" Alexis said running to Jaden's side and taking his arm and walking out the door.

Alexis walked with Jaden into the Blue dorm; Jaden eased his arm out of Alexis grip and turned to face her.

"Thanks Lex, See you later" Jaden said before turning and began walking up the stairs.

"Jaden wait I'll come with you" Alexis said running to catch up, as she was not about to give up, Jaden was he only key to getting closer to Zane.

"Lex, I've got a Tutoring Lesion I…" Jaden trued to protest kindly without hurting his friend, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, I'll help you as well" Alexis said smiling at Jaden and Walking ahead of him by two steps, Jaden trued to keep the sadness from showing, as he walked up with Alexis.

Zane was watching the two since they came in, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he smiled when Jaden took his arm out of Alexis' grip and say something before walking away, throw the smile disappeared when Alexis said something before catching up to Jaden, Zane watched unsure if it was something that had surprised Alexis or if Alexis was trying something. As they got closer to where Zane was Zane was able to see there expirations better, he watched as Jaden said something and Alexis cut in and walk ahead of Jaden, Zane didn't miss the Sadness in Jaden's expiration before it was hidden. Zane's expiration darkened a little as he noticed this, Alexis was trying something.

Zane stepped closer to the stares as the other two approached, Alexis was the first to notice him.

"Zane, hi" Alexis said smiling as she got closer to Zane, Jaden looked and his eyes brightened for a few seconds as he saw Zane, but returned back to normal as he remembered Alexis was with them, Zane did not miss the change.

"Hi" Zane replied

"I heard you were tutoring, Jaden, and since we were both at the Slifer cafeteria I accompanied him, and I told him I'd help you" Alexis said smiling as she stepped closer to Zane

Zane looked at Jaden once Alexis had finished talking, Jaden didn't look at either of them his eyes darker then they had been.

"Well that is kind of you, but I don't want your help" Zane said bluntly and moved away from her and closer to Jaden.

Alexis looked at Zane in horror, anger boiling up inside of her.

"Why not?" Alexis demanded

"Because I don't want your help, I can tutor Jaden alone" Zane replied looking at Alexis with no emotion at all.

"Well I think that you're wrong, Jaden will need my help, and I think just because you only want me for yourself that shouldn't stop me from helping Jaden" Alexis said so full of herself and delusional, thinking that Zane liked her since she liked him.

"I don't like you at all" Zane said bluntly and expressionless, Alexis looked hurt for a moment, before smiling.

"Well I know differently, but anyway I think we should let Jaden decide if he needs me." Alexis said smiling at Jaden.

"Agreed" Zane said facing Jaden "Jaden, do you want Alexis to help tutor you or will I be enough" Zane said looking into Jaden's eyes, Zane could see the conflict going on Jaden didn't want to hurt his friend, Zane was about to say more when Jaden's expiation changed.

"Your enough Zane" Jaden said smiling. "Sorry Lex" Jaden apologised, Alexis looked pissed and stepped forward and just about to slap Jaden, when Zane pulled Jaden safely behind him.

"Alexis, get over it, I don't like you, I'm in love with someone and you are not that someone, and you will never be that someone, no matter how hard you try since you are the wrong gender" Zane said sternly and began walking away from her to his room, he arm behind Jaden's back as they walked.

Alexis stood there alone, processing what she had heard before falling to her knees crying. Zane let Jaden into his room sighing and going in himself.

"Jaden I'm sorry about what I did, I shouldn't have asked you to choose between me and Alexis that was wrong of me." Zane apologised.

"It's fine really" Jaden said smiling reassuringly at Zane

Zane smiled before sitting on the sofa motioning for Jaden to join him, Jaden sat and took out his thing and Zane began the Tutoring.

XXX

Two and a half hours had passed and Zane had gone through the topics Jaden struggled with most and had helped Jaden with his homework.

"Jade I think you deserve a break" Zane said smiling. Jaden nodded and sighed

"I thought all this would have been harder but it not, well the way you explain things it's not" Jaden said looking at Zane and smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that." Zane said smiling back at Jaden, before looking at the clock in the room. "Jaden it looks like our time is up, but you did really well today, I'm proud of you" Zane said a little sad.

"Thanks' Zane." Jaden said packing away his things. And walking to the door "see you tomorrow" Jaden said walking out the door after Zane shouted a quick goodbye.

XXX

The next day Crawler gave everybody tests, they had a test for each subject and they had the howl day do it. Most students had finished each teas by the afternoon, Jaden had completed most ad had his last test paper in front of him, He stared at the first question like it was a in another language, deciding to skip that question and go onto the next, only to stare at this one like it jumped out of the page and grown two heads. Jaden didn't understand a thing, he couldn't remember even being taught it in class, but he slept through his classes so that could explain everything.

Crawler ended the test and collected all the papers from the remaining students in the room. And dismissed everyone.

Xxx

Jade sat with Zane as they went over the new homework when there was a knock on the door. Zane went to answer it and Jaden kept working, Zane opened the door.

"DR Crawler, can I help you?" Zane asked

"Yes is Jaden still here?" Crawler replied before asking a Question.

"He is" Zane replied

"That's good I need to talk to you both, may I come in?" Crawler said, Zane nodded and let Crawler into the room.

"What is it you need to talk to us about" Zane asked

"It's about the Tests, well one in particular" Crawler began.

A/N so sorry it has taken sooooo long, but I will be able to update a lot quicker after two weeks when I am on leave from school until next year, since its study leave and I don't have to worry about actual school. Sorry again, and thank toy for all the reviews, I so happy to get them form you. XD


End file.
